Tusk
How Tusk joined the Tourney A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. After the war against Gargos, Tusk survives throughout the years, fighting many warlords and demons. Soon, a man from another world, calling himself Diego Brando plans to form a tournament of his own. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his greatsword over his open hand. After the announcer calls his name Tusk thrusts his greatsword three times, then crouches and swings his sword as the camera zooms saying "Taste my sword." Special Moves Skull Splitter (Neutral) Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Web of Death (Side) Tusk swings his greatsword in a circle. Conqueror (Up) Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword while jumping. Immortal Spirit (Down) Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves by pressing a different button. B: Moosejaw: Tusk performs a shoulder check. A: Destroyer: Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. B Side: Collateral Damage: Tusk performs a short sliding kick. Crying Meteor (Hyper Smash) Tusk raises his sword and a swarm of meteors rain on the opponent, finishing with a large one that crushes the opponent and takes a life from the stock. Narwhal Salsh (Final Smash) Tusk roars then runs at the opponent. If he connects, he does a series of slashes and kicks, then after twenty-six hits, does a stronger Skull Splitter and knocks the opponent away while the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Victory Animations #Tusk swings his greatsword in circles saying "You only set yourself up for fate's fiery blade." #*Tusk swings his greatsword in circles saying "For the dead there is only one rule - stay dead!" (Spinal victories only) #*Tusk swings his greatsword in circles saying "You play at being a dragon, little one - playtime is over." (Riptor victories only) #Tusk does a spinning jump and slashes his greatsword down saying "Poor choice." #*Tusk does a spinning jump and slashes his greatsword down saying "You were fast - until I hit you." (Omen victories only) #*Tusk does a spinning jump and slashes his greatsword down saying "You reek of the grave, my lady." (Mira (Killer Instinct) victories only) #Tusk swings his greatsword down, then says "Death comes to all." then stands and plants his sword in the ground and continues "Except me." On-Screen Appearance Tusk walks in and shows his greatsword saying "Aeons have tempered my blade..." then goes to his stance. Trivia *Tusk's rival is the Diego Brando from Another Universe. *Tusk shares his English voice actor with Esidisi, Cracker Jack and Mr. Big. *Tusk shares his French voice actor with Sima Yi, Yoshi, Oso, Digi-Boy, Rob Lucci, Akira Kogane, Harry Callahan, Diavolo, Maj. Moxley Sorrel and Hanzo. *Tusk shares his German voice actor with Qwenthur Barbotage. *Tusk shares his Arabic voice actor with Draygon and Akira Kogane (in GoLion). *Tusk shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Berethor, Courage, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, The Cat in the Hat, Oscar the Grouch and Javik. *Following Killer Instinct 2013, Tusk continues his one-liner trend from his trailer. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters